Why?
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: Songfics. 3rd Chapter up! Kel is lonly, Cleon married, and Neal is left by Yuki, who goes for another man. What will happen?
1. Cry Just A Little For Me

Cry  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. The song belongs to Faith Hill. Characters belong to TP.  
  
A/N - This is my first songfic. If Kel seems OOC, I'm sorry. That's all. I had to stretch the story a little to fit it with the song. (  
  
If I had just one tear running down your cheek, Maybe I could cope.  
  
Kel ran into her room, slamming the door. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. *Think. I am Lake, all is smooth and calm* thought Kel. Cleon had just said that he would have to marry, to save his fief. * It's alright. You knew it wouldn't have worked anyways. *  
  
Maybe I'd get some sleep, If I had just one moment at your expense. Maybe all my misery would be well spent.  
  
She could accept that she and Cleon were over, but to add insult to injury, his betrothed had shown up at the castle just a week later. What was worse, she was nice, beautiful, lady like * and had dimples * thought Kel bitterly. And Cleon had acted like I was invisible. That had stung.  
  
Could you cry a little, Lie just a little? Pretend that you're  
  
A little more pain? I gave, now I'm wanting something in return So cry just a little for me.  
  
Cleon had smiled, said hello, and introduced Emerline (sp?) and shaken her hand. * He acted like nothing was wrong. Nothing was out of place. That's fine. But to bring Emerline? To introduce us. And for her to say that she had heard a lot about me. *  
  
  
  
Cleon entered, leading a beautiful, blonde lady. He walked up to the group, smiling. "Hey there guys! I want you to meet someone. Emerline, honey, this is all the group. This is Neal, Owen, Falron, Merric, and last but not least, Kel." Cleon said enthusiastically. Kel just looked on in disbelief * Ok. Mask, nothing is to show. How could he? *  
  
Emerline smiled. * And of course, she has dimples! *. Kel's mind was reeling. " Oh I've heard so much about you all! And Kel, I'm so glad to finally meet you! I have heard all about the wonderful things you do, how do you do it?" Emerline started. * and an absolute airhead.* Kel said. "That's lovely. I hope that they have all been good things." Kel said through a forced smile. "And if you don't mind me, I have some urgent work to do." With that, she headed back to her rooms.  
  
  
  
If your love could be caged, then Honey. I would hold the key, and conceal it Underneath the piles of lies you handed me. And you'd hunt those lies. They'd be all you'd ever find. And that'd be all you'd have to know for me to be fine.  
  
"Jump! Where are you? Come here boy!" Kel called. As Jump came out of the dressing room, he jumped up onto her bed. He sat there, looking at her, looking sad, and unsure of what to do.  
  
And you'd cry a little, die just a little, and baby, I would feel just a little less pain. I gave. Now I'm wanting something in return. So cry a little for me. Give it up baby. I hear you're doing fine.  
  
As unstoppable tears leaked down Kel's cheeks, a nock could be heard. "Kel? I know you're in there. Open up." called Neal. Kel started. She couldn't let Neal see her like this. She tried to stop herself, but her body betrayed her. She walked up to the door, and waiting for a second to gain some iota of composure, she pulled it open. There stood Neal, mid nock. He walked in, and shut the door firmly. "I know this is hard on you. But are you really going to let him win? Are you going to let him see you like this?" he said as he wiped the stray tears off of her cheeks. "No. I only want to not hurt. Why? Why does it hurt so much now Neal? I knew this was coming?" she muttered. Neal stiffened in surprise. He hadn't expected Kel to take it this hard. No. This was his Kel that could take anything. "Even though you knew this was coming, nothing can stop it. Nothing can stop the feelings either." Neal said as he hugged her. Kel looked up and saw something in his eyes that scared her. "Come now, wash your face and lets head down to dinner. Alright?" He was still startled at her reaction.  
  
  
  
As Kel and Neal walked in, hand in hand, their group stopped talking. Cleon looked up at Kel's face, and felt his heart tug. As they sat down, Kel sniffed, and smiled. It was the only indication she was feeling anything. Falron looked at the Mask, and felt sorry for her. "Where's Emerline?" Kel asked Cleon. "I thought she would like to be here. You know?" she smiled at him. Neal looked at her with affection. It was amazing, how strong she could be. Kel looked at Cleon, burning up inside. Her head was a mix of emotions, it never stopped swirling.  
  
Nothing gonna save me, 'til I see it in your eyes. Some kind of heartache, Honey, give it a try. I don't want your pity, I just want what's mine. Could you cry a little? Lie just a little? Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain? I gave. Now I'm wanting, something in return. So cry just a little for me. Looking at Cleon, Kel saw something in his eyes. She wasn't sure what. Pain? Sorrow? Remorse? Or even pity? Kel didn't want that. She just wanted to not hurt. Nothing could save her from feeling that pain. Looking to her left at Neal, she wondered. What had happened? Could something help her to pull her out of this? Friendship? Or maybe something more...?  
  
A/N - Ok peoples. This is my first, so don't, please don't, kill me. Please push that wonderful little, light blue/light periwinkle button down there and send in a review. Also, I wasn't sure on how to spell Falron, and Emerline. If someone could please tell me? I am working on the next part of this songfic, so don't kill me! * runs behind tables hiding from angry mobs. * I know this is crapy, so please put up with me! ( Thanks.  
  
~ Peachblossom Luver 


	2. This Kiss

This Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters, and the song belongs to Faith Hill. (I was listening to her songs. Ok? I'll try to find different people..). So, don't sue me.  
  
A/n - Hey! PLEASE R/R, I need the help and critique. If you read this far, I'm so grateful. And yes, I was bored and 'depressed' when I wrote this.. So sorry for not writing sooner, but those darn teachers give to much math and history homework!  
  
Right now, this is from Neal's POV. ~ ..~ means thoughts. I have figured that much out.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
It's the way you love me baby, It's the way you love me darlin', It's the way you love me baby, It's the way you love me...  
  
Neal walked into his room, thinking. ~ I really have never seen Kel act like this. It has to be really hard on her. ~ He sat on a chair, looking out of the window.~ This would have to be the first time this has ever happened to her. I wonder what she'll do? Beat up a practice dummy most likely. I hate seeing her like this. I wonder if she knows how pretty she looks when she's happy?~ Neal pondered ~ Where did that thought come from?~  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the door. "Hey Meathead! Let me in! We have to talk!" came Dom's voice from outside. Walking over, Neal slowly pulled open the door.  
  
"What do you want with the likes of me? And I've told you before - it's SIR Meathead to you insubordinate!"  
  
"Right. Anyways. Enough with the talking. Did you notice anything wrong with the way Kel's acting lately? Or is it just me? Do you know what's wrong?" Dom asked relentlessly as Neal closed the door.  
  
"Whoa! One question at a time cousin dear! You mean she hasn't told you? Well, I guess she wouldn't. You remember Cleon right? The big red - head?" Dom nodded. "He just showed up about a week ago, and brought his betrothed. And introduced her to Kel." Neal stated slowly.  
  
"Oh. That's why she's acting strange. I saw her riding just a few moments ago, and she looked really miserable. I thought she had gotten over Cleon!" Dom said.  
  
"Well, I guess she hasn't. Hey, I'll see you at dinner Pig-head?" Neal said as Dom turned and left. "Sure thing. You can't get rid of me that quickly."  
  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssss  
  
~Kel's POV~  
  
As she asked Peachblossom to canter, she saw Neal coming towards her on his mare Midnight Dreamer (do they ever say his horse's name?). As he neared, she smiled at him. "How's it going?" he asked her.  
  
Kel sighed. "Alright. Not to much is happening. What about you? It thought that you would be inside still, leaving poor Dreamer here to be locked up in her stall."  
  
"Mmmm. So did I. Until a little birdie told me that you needed some company. And I don't mean your little friends there" Neal said, pointing to the sparrows on Peachblossom's back.  
  
"Oh." Was all that Kel could manage at that moment. She looked up into Neal's emerald eyes and saw them twinkling. ~Just like little emerald gems. Except you can't get lost in stones, and anyways, his eyes are more beautiful.~ she thought. ~Oh no! BAD thought. Bad.~  
  
I don't need another heartbreak,  
  
I don't need another turn to cry.oh  
  
I don't want to learn the hard way, Baby hello, oh no, goodbye, But you got me like a rocket, Shooting straight across the sky  
  
~ Why am I feeling like this? I really am fickle~ Kel thought sadly. "How about some fencing?" she asked Neal, hoping to stop her mind from thinking these strange thoughts.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When they reached the practice courts, Kel drew Griffin, her sword that the Lioness had given her. Stretching, she noticed that Neal was doing this also. When he turned at the waist, Kel saw how his muscles filled out his cream shirt. ~ Ugg. I don't know why I'm noticing these things! Why?~  
  
After half an hour of fencing, Neal and Kel started back towards the castle. "Kel?" Neal started.  
  
"Yes Neal?" Kel said absently. They were now at her rooms. "Can I come in?"  
  
Kel looked at him quizzically. "Sure." Wondering why he had asked this, she opened the door. "Take a seat."  
  
Neal walked over to the window, which looked out onto the gardens, which were alive with color. "You know, I'm so glad that this war is over. It was really depressing for me up there."  
  
"Why? Because you miss Yuki?" Kel teased. Seeing Neal's shoulders stiffen, she looked at him in surprise. "Neal, what's wrong?"  
  
Sighing remorsefully, Neal turned around. "Yuki ran off to the Yamani islands with another man. A Yamani man." He said sadly. ( a/n doesn't that sound weird?)  
  
"Oh Neal. I'm sorry! Here you are, being nice to the miserable me, when you have your own problems!" Kel exclaimed.  
  
Cursing, Neal walked over to Kel, sweeping her up in one giant hug. She looked up into his eyes, and couldn't look away. Suddenly, Neal kissed her softly. Pulling back, he looked at her, and she nodded. They kissed once more, but this time, not so softly.  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) impossible  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unstoppable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Still kissing, Neal pushed towards the bed. Dropping onto it, His tongue explored her mouth. Kel moaned. They room was exploding with passion.  
  
A few minuets later, Neal and Kel were down in the mess hall, trying not to grin and look to suspicious. Falron and Merric looked at them strangely.  
  
"Hey you two. Where were you this afternoon? We were looking for you." Falron said, grinning.  
  
"We were at the practice courts. First riding, and then fencing. Then we got ready for dinner." Kel said. Neal nodded. Turning to him she said "Eat your vegetables. You know they're good for you."  
  
"Yes Mother." Was all Neal said.  
  
@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@O@ ~ I wonder what the others are thinking~ Neal thought as Owen sat down. ~ I hope that I didn't scare Kel off this afternoon. She seemed to like it. But then again, you can never tell with her~  
  
Owen plunked down with his tray, looking at the two of them. "So Owen, how do you like being a knight?" Kel asked. ~ Anything to get him off my mind. That was wonderful, but what if he didn't mean it? I don't want another broken heart. What have I gotten into?~  
  
Cinderella said to Snow White  
  
How does love get so off course  
  
All I wanted was a white knight  
  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
  
Ride me off into the sunset  
  
Baby I'm forever yours  
  
Looking at Neal pick at his vegetables, she let a small smile escape. This was proving to be a very interesting night.  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) unthinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Unsinkable  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
Just at that moment, Dom walked in, grinning at the two of them. "So how is my Mother and Meathead doing today? Enjoying the lovely weather and the beautiful gardens are we?" he said, winking. Neal glared at him, and Kel sat there, gaping. Merric, Owen, and Falron looked at the pair in wonderment. "H..How did you know?" sputtered Kel.  
  
Dom looked at her with mischief in his eyes. "A certain Lady Knigh't window faces the garden fountain, and I was out walking. I happened to glance up and. well.you know."  
  
Neal let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a squeak, a cough, and a scoff. A very strange sound.  
  
After much teasing from the gang, Neal left. A few short moments later, Kel followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Neal pulled Kel onto a balcony, and they kissed passionately. Pulling back, Neal held her closely. Gently pushing on the back of his neck, Kel pulled him back down to her.  
  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
  
While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh  
  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
  
Let's let everything slide  
  
You got me floatin'  
  
You got me flyin'  
Brushing her lips past his once again, Kel stole off the balconey. Neas followed.  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's criminal  
Kel turned back to see if he followed her, and seeing he was, she turned back.  
  
It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
And just at that moment, she collided with Cleon. "I see you have found someone to replace me Kel" Cleon drawled slowly. Neal stepped up next to Kel. "and what if I have?" she asked. Neal slung an arm around her waist, and pushing past Cleon, continued on their way. It' s the way you love me  
  
It's a feeling like this  
  
It's centrifugal motion  
  
It's perpetual bliss  
  
It's that pivotal moment  
  
It's (ah) subliminal  
  
This kiss, this kiss  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
It's the way you love me  
  
A/N- hope you liked it! Please review! Was that long enough? If anyone knows how to spell Falron, please tell me. And anything else you see wrong with this story. Please tell me! I need all the help I can get! Especially with formatting! Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE! ( 


	3. Love Won't Let Me

Why?  
  
By Peachblossom Luver  
  
Ch. 3  
  
AN- Okies! Finally I have written this. I've had the idea for ages, and I had some trouble finding songs, but I think that I'm okay now. Shameful of me, I know, but PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY (All This Time). And as usual, please REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer- not mine, never will be. The song belongs to Tammy Cochran. (Not Faith Hill~ ;D)  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
What I should do,  
  
Is play it cool.  
  
In front of you, an' I just might fool you for a minute or two.  
  
But what I can't hide,  
  
Is everything I feel inside.  
  
'Cause the truth is, baby, my heart starts racing when I'm next to you.  
  
An' love won't let me.  
  
~ Yup~ thought Kel, as she strode down the hall ~ I'm definitely head over heals. Just like a love stricken young girl.~  
  
At this, she was out in the yard, headed towards the stables. She soon reached her destination. Pulling up at Hoshi's stall, she walked in.  
  
Murmuring her hellos to the bay mare, Kel picked up her brushes. When she was finished, Hoshi's coat shone. Tacking her up, Kel headed out to the training field.  
  
She was still confused about what everyone's reactions were. Cleon, well she wasn't sure what he felt. She was just glad to be away from him as much as possible.  
  
Faleron had just stared, then started laughing. Merric had this strange look on his face, and then said "You two certainly took long enough. I was wondering when it was going to happen." That had definitely confused her.  
  
Owen. He had looked a little disappointed, and then said, in a not so jolly voice- "Well that's very jolly."  
  
Roald grinned. Quiet as usual, whenever he saw them together, or when he saw her, he started to chuckle silently. What really worried Kel was that this would put her friendship with Neal in danger. If something went wrong, would they still be able to look at each other in the eye? Kel sighed.  
  
An' I go crazy when you come around,  
  
Go insane when we get a little closer now.  
  
I'd be inclined to chicken out,  
  
But love won't let me.  
  
Love has a funny way of getting you into,  
  
Something that scares you but you can't resist.  
  
Or let you leave without a kiss,  
  
But love won't let me.  
  
Raoul had had a hay day when he heard that Kel was 'seeing' Neal. What Kel didn't want was the whole palace knowing. And she wasn't really sure if Neal was 'truly in love' or whatever, and that he wasn't on the rebound. Or that she wasn't. She was pretty sure SHE wasn't.  
  
Kel sighed, her head was forever going fuzzy when Neal came near her. And when they touched, it was like little electric shocks went up her arm. This was a new feeling for her. Sure, Cleon had been nice, but NEAL. Now that was a different story. (AN-teehee. That IS a different story-that I'll never write! Die Cleon! Die!)  
  
So we took that step;  
  
Now I'm over my head.  
  
Now I'm circling earth an' I'm pretty sure I won't be comin' down for a while.  
  
But the trouble is,  
  
Ever since that little kiss,  
  
I don't care how late it gets, don't wanna let you outta these arms of mine.  
  
'Cause love won't let me. She sighed. Warming Hoshi up, she thought about Yuki. She hadn't heard from her friend while she was away up North at New Hope, but she thought that had been because of the war. Now she knew it was because the Yamani had run off with another man.  
  
The Lady Knight couldn't understand how Yuki could've done this to Neal. He was sensitive underneath the façade he put on. Not to mention that it would cause problems between Kel because they were both her best friends. Now she wasn't where Yuki stood in her books.  
  
Heading out into the woods, still thinking, Kel stopped suddenly. She didn't know how, but she had ended up in the prettiest little clearing. It had a small, babbling creek running near the edge of the forest on the other side. There were a few rocks causing a ledge, just bid enough for two or three people to sit under comfortably, even sleep. (It went back quite a ways.)  
  
~Wow. I wonder if this a common place. It is really pretty here, and peaceful.~ She thought as she unsaddled Hoshi. There were trees all around, creating a canopy, and throwing shadows across the green grass.  
  
An' I go crazy when you come around,  
  
Go insane when we get a little closer now.  
  
I'd be inclined to chicken out,  
  
But love won't let me.  
  
Love has a funny way of getting you into,  
  
Something that scares you but you can't resist.  
  
Or let you leave without a kiss,  
  
But love won't let me.  
  
Suddenly Kel had an idea. This was a perfect place not only to come and think and relax, but it would be a really good place to 'camp' when hunting, and have pick nicks and stuff. ~Maybe I could bring Neal here when we go hunting tomorrow. We could bring a night's supplies, and maybe a tent if that rock won't work. Yeah. That'd be really nice..~ as she thought this, Kel couldn't let a small smile creep onto her face. Romantic too. She giggled at the thought of the one, small tent they would bring.  
  
She and Neal hadn't really done anything together. Not besides kissing, and barley could it be called making out. Every time they got something started, they were interrupted by people or bells. Nobody would be here.  
  
Starting back, Kel left some things so she could find her way back later. All the way home, she thought of Neal.  
  
Now I only wanna spend my time,  
  
Holdin' you tight every night.  
  
Baby, every time I think about love,  
  
I've loved you from the day we met,  
  
The way you get me,  
  
I'm so glad that love wouldn't let me.  
  
As she reached the palace, she put Hoshi away, and went strait to Neal's rooms. Knocking on the door, she paused and went in. Neal sat on his bed, reading a book. When he saw her, he patted the bed next to him.  
  
"Hey. Where've you been?" He said as she sat down.  
  
"Hoshi and I went riding in the forest, and we found the most beautiful clearing. I thought we could stay the night there when we go hunting tomorrow. It's really peaceful, and quiet." She grinned at him saying the last part, and Neal raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And just what would you be suggesting little lady?" He said, playfully.  
  
"Well... I don't know. You see, my heart, there's an ache, and I don't know what to do." She said, playing along.  
  
Leaning over her, Neal said in a coy voice "Let me have a look. I don't think it's life threatening. Nothing a healer, me for example, can't fix." And with that statement, he kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
Neither of them heard the door open. A discreet cough could be heard, but it sounded like a disguised laugh.  
  
"sorry. Did I interrupt?" came the voice of Raoul. When the turned around, there was Raoul, Allana, and George.  
  
Kel blushed bright red, and then slipped on her mask. Neal just looked slightly indignant.  
  
"No. I don't think so. Just make sure that you KNOCK first please. You don't know, I might have been doing a very hard spell. You just never know." Neal said, standing up.  
  
Allana looked at him, looked at her husband Raoul, and started laughing. Bent over double, she gasped for air. Everyone looked at her in shock. Not often did one see the King's Champion in this state.  
  
"You;ve been listening to Numair for too long. And that spell? That would have to be either love or enchantment. I don't really want to know." She said after a moment's pause.  
  
George just grinned at the two younger knights.  
  
"Laddy me boy- next time, make sure there are roses. But I don't dought you for a minuet." Winking, he sat down.  
  
Raoul finally spoke. "We bought you some mail. Some messenger rode in and told me to give them to you both. Well, at least I didn't have to go half way across the palace to give them to you each."  
  
He handed a letter to them each and opened them at the same time. Kel let out a little gasp, and Neal looked up shocked. At the same time, they looked at each other and exclaimed "YUKI?!?!"  
  
Now I only wanna spend my time,  
  
Holdin' you tight every night.  
  
Baby, every time I think about love,  
  
I've loved you from the day we met,  
  
The way you get me,  
  
I'm so glad that love wouldn't let me.  
Why did Yuki write? What will happen at the clearing? I'm working on it.  
  
Say yey or nay. Press that lovely little button in the left corner there. It would mean a lot. The more you review, the quicker that I write. Motivation, or bribes. Whatever. Anyway. REVIEW!  
  
~Peachblossom luver 


	4. Stay Gone

Why?  
  
Ch.4  
  
By Peachblossom luver.  
  
AN- Yay! 4 th chapter! Let me know how you like it!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
This is in Neal's POV. K? K.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I found piece of mind, I'm feeling good again.  
  
I'm on the other side,  
  
Back among the living.  
  
Ain't a cloud in the sky,  
  
All my tears have been cried,  
  
I And I can finally say:  
  
Reading quickly, Neal looked for the reason she wrote. Ahh. There it was.  
  
' Neal. I can't believe I did that. I am so sorry. Nobody can compare to you. I realized this when he left me.'  
  
That one line said it all.  
  
~And she believes that she could just come crawling back. Right.~ Neal thought bitterly. He looked up and saw that Kel was looking at him.  
  
"What did she write?" Kel asked, curious. "She wanted to come back, telling me how much she misses me etc., etc.," He answered bitterly.  
  
Kel hugged him around the shoulders. "Yeah. She said that she hoped that I wasn't mad at her. What a load of bull." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well. I know what I'm going to do. Write her and say -'no thanks. I've got Kel. She is, was, and always will be 10 times more than you are." The tall man said, getting up. He did just that while Kel looked on.  
  
Baby, baby stay,  
  
Stay right where you are.  
  
I like it this way,  
  
It's good for my heart.  
  
I haven't felt like this,  
  
In God knows how long.  
  
I know everything's gonna be okay,  
  
If you just stay gone.  
  
"You know, Cleon would've never have been as sweet as you are to me. Sure, the names were ok, but they got annoying. You know what I mean?" She asked him.  
  
Neal smiled. "You mean that?"  
  
Kel mock glared. "Of course. You Meathead."  
  
"Well. I think that we should finish up here and start packing for that little outing. You get what I'm saying." Neal said to her, but Kel was lost in a trance like state.  
  
"Kel? Did you just hear what I said?" Neal asked again, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hunh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about our second year. You know, at Midwinter, when we had that WEIRD conversation about spring and daffodils?" she said, snapping out her dreamland.  
  
Neal looked at her strangely for a minuet or two. "UMMM. Yeah. Oh no you don't. You and Dom. Honestly. NO MORE NICKNAMES."  
  
"Sure- Daffodil." Said Kel as she stood and went to the door. "now. Are you going to start packing or not. I'll get the tent and food and stuff. You start with your clothes. I'll get mine."  
  
"Is Tobe coming with us?" Neal asked, slightly worried.  
  
"No! Why should he?" Kel replied. "Anyway, he's staying with Daine for a while with his training. He has something with Daine's youngest daughter I think." Chuckling, she left the room.  
  
The mage stood and sighed. Then he got down on his knees and pulled out his canvass travel bag. Then he threw in clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Getting all the food and the rest of supplies they would need, Kel headed back to her rooms.  
  
When she opened the door to Neal's room, she surprised him. Catching a fleeting glance of what looked like candles, she grinned.  
  
"Ready? I'll just throw some clothes and stuff in a bag, and then we'll go."  
  
Neal nodded, looking slightly relived. For what, Kel didn't know. A few minuets later, there was a knock on the door. Grabbing her things, Kel went and opened the door. There stood Neal, with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Let's go!" with that said, he grabbed her wrist, and practically dragged her down to the stables.  
  
Strapping on the packs, and checking one last time that they had everything, they mounted up, and headed out the gates.  
  
They didn't see that there were several people watching them from atop the gates.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now Tobe, you're SURE that this is a romantic trip? Not just some hunting trip?" asked one of the figures.  
  
The boy nodded his head furiously. "I even saw him put some roses and candles in his bag."  
  
With this, one of the men roared with laughter. "Laddy me boy, you done me pround. You done me real proud."  
  
When asked to explain, Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop did so quite willingly.  
  
They say that laughter is the best medicine. If so, Roald, Tobe, Falerone, George, and Merric will never need to see the healer again. 


End file.
